creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EverAfterHighFreak
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Eyelessgirl2002/eyeless part 3 out of 4 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 08:47, December 23, 2013 (UTC) adding shit NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. Really, your biggest problem with your story was formatting (but grammar was also a big thing, as well). Sweet dreams... 23:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ... Your Page Right. So, one change isn't gonna do it. You are going to want to actually fix the whole story. If it was a matter of one little change, I wouldn't have even touched the story. It needs something close to an overhaul -- especially with the formatting. Also, don't remove the BAD tag. If you've finished fixing your story, tell an admin (preferably the one who added the tag in the first place) either on chat or leaving a message. In my case, you could email me (I wouldn't do so with all admins, though. I, personally, don't care who knows this email and who doesn't. I'm not so sure about the other administrators, though.) Sweet dreams... 03:15, December 24, 2013 (UTC) It's not so much the spelling (trust me. I know my way around the Aussie and British naunces just fine) as it is the fact that there are some formatting problems and inconsistent grammar. Notably the random lack of capitalization. Your biggest problem, as I've said before, is the formatting. At the end of every line of dialogue, start a new paragraph. Don't bold the dialogue to distinguish it as it just makes the piece a bit of an eyesore. Also caps. Don't rely on them too much. To denote emphasis or stress in the voice, use italics. Caps are okay on a here-and-there basis, just be conservative with their use. Also, don't use ellipses too much. Yes it can be used to denote prolonged silence, but in the context of a fading train of though. A trailing-off, if you will. Also, don't use ellipses to show a sudden break in thought or vocal expression. Finally, (just something I'd noticed) don't use people's names so much. In reading the piece, it just sounds too formal to be natural. It's pretty subtle, but it kills the suspension of disbelief pretty quickly. Sweet dreams... 03:28, December 24, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I can tack another day onto the deadline to give you some more time to fix it. Sweet dreams... 03:53, December 24, 2013 (UTC)